Forestclan
by Honeystorm
Summary: Forestclan, founded by Honeystar, is a clan that came to be long after the clans-around-the-lake. Despite many hardships and trials, the cats of this clan stand strong and proud. These are their stories of love, heartbreak, life, and death.
1. Moon 1

Honeystar woke with a yawn and stretched, shaking her body as she did. She had recently been confirmed leader of Forestclan but was confused as to what this could mean. She remembered a cat speaking to her as though from a distance, telling her to seek out others and bind them together into a clan. He had told her that he was a Starclan spirit, the afterlife where clan ancestors went. But should she really put so much stock into a dream? The tabby shook her head and stood. Perhaps she could test this "Starclan" by requesting a member to come to her. See if they complied.

The lake from which she had awoken a leader was almost a day from the nest that Honeystar had made and by the time she reached it, the sky had already darkened. She glanced at the rising moon and hesitated. Would Starclan grant her wish? Did they even exist? Would this mysterious tom come and speak to her? She snarled in an attempt to push away her fears. She had to do this. Had to see if this was all real or nothing more than a dream. She lapped up some of the waters and went to sleep.

The world in which she awoke was one of mist and for a moment, Honeystar simply stared with wonder. Then, she remembered her request. Maybe this was a simple dream. Or maybe this was not. "Cats of Starclan," she said, "I know that I am a new leader and I need your help. Would you be so kind as to send me a…" Here, she paused for a moment. Ranks swam through her brain and she wondered how she knew them. Who did she want first? A warrior, capable of protecting the borders of her territory and hunting within them? A deputy, sure of loyalty? "I would like you to please send me a medicine cat," she said finally and the world faded to black. The next time she blinked, she found herself lying on the ground next to the lake, hoping that her wish would be granted.

* * *

The weather was miserable and Honeystar found herself growling at the rain pouring from the sky. _Why_ did she have to set up her borders so far from the Moonpool, the name she had decided to give to the lake. She found that she didn't have an answer for that.

"Excuse me?" asked a quiet voice coming from her right.

The golden-brown tabby swung around with a hiss. Had it been dry, her fur would have puffed in fright and hostility. As it was, her face was quite a fright. Her rage quickly stilled at seeing the black tom trying to shrink into the boulder. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, trying to position herself in a less aggressive manner. "I just got startled and I _hate_ this weather."

The tom chuckled. "I know what you mean," he said. "I was just passing through and when the weather started, took refuge here."

Honeystar cocked her head. "How would you…like to be part of my clan?"

"What's that?" asked the tom, confused.

Honeystar's ears twitched with embarrassment. "Oh, uh," she stammered. "How about you tell me your name first? I'm Honeystar, leader of Forestclan. Not that there's much to lead," she muttered.

"I'm Crow," replied the tom, not giving any indication he'd heard Honeystar's muttering. "Wandering healer." He cocked his head. "You're not going to press me into service, are you? I've heard that some of the groups 'round here do that. Kidnap cats and force them to be loyal."

Honeystar started. "No- who- I'd _never_ do that!" she sputtered. "No, if you want to join as a healer, you're welcome to. But if not, you can go." Kidnap cats? She hadn't heard that about the other clans. But then, she also knew very little about the other clans nearby.

Crow looked at her and his intense gaze made it seem as though he could see right through her. "I believe you," he decided. "And I suppose I might as well come with you, assuming you have some shelter?" With this, he looked at her expectantly.

"Not really," she admitted. "But I've got the beginnings of some dens. And if you could help me with those, I'd be eternally grateful."

"Eternally, huh?" he mused, small grin on his muzzle. "Alright. Let's go. The weather's not getting any better."

And that was how Forestclan gained its first medicine cat.


	2. Moon 2

It had been about a moon since Honeystar had met her new medicine cat who had agreed to be renamed to Crowcloud for his black fur and easy-going nature. He was a good start, she felt, because he had agreed to follow the rules of medicine cats (which she had awoken with the knowledge of one night) without complaint and in fact seemed eager to take on the role. He claimed that he preferred the security a clan offered, or at least promised to offer, and so made himself busy by hunting for herbs and prey. Why herbs, Honeystar didn't know but she didn't argue as he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Would you consider yourself a good hunter?" asked Honeystar as they lay in the weak newleaf sun. While Crowcloud was invaluable, as there never seemed to be enough prey for just the two of them, she had noticed weaknesses in his technique. Almost as though he were used to someone else giving him food. She hadn't asked, but she suspected that he had been an alleycat or a kittypet at some point.

Crowcloud's whiskers twitched with some emotion. "Not really, no," he admitted.

"Would you like me to teach you?"

He looked Honeystar in the eye and she looked away, uncomfortable. "Are you suggesting that I can't hunt?"

"No no," she backpedaled, "but I thought that you'd like to learn some better techniques? That way we might actually end up with a surplus of food one day."

The medicine cat's tail twitched and he smiled. "Alright," he relented. "I suppose we _do_ need to eat."

"We'll have to be careful," said Honeystar, "because the weather hasn't been all that great. Don't want either of us to drown in the River."

Crowcloud smiled. "I remember how you found me hiding under that rock."

"Boulder," she corrected.

"Boulder," he acquiesced.

"Crowcloud's Boulder," she said, testing out the words on her tongue. "I think that's what I'll call it."

The tom in question laughed. "Really?"

"Well, yes!" Honeystar said, starting to laugh as well. "I mean, it is where I found you. And now you're a medicine cat for my clan. How things have changed!"

"They sure have."

* * *

It was on a border patrol some days later when Honeystar smelled an intruder. Crowcloud was a decent hunter and had started having more success after her instructions and so that day, was out hunting. Honeystar decided to follow the scent; perhaps she could convince the cat to join her clan.

A quick investigation showed a longhaired cat bounded over the rocks that crossed the River. As the cat got closer, they spotted Honeystar but, seemingly finding her unimportant, continued to cross the river. The leader could let this go, as she certainly didn't want the stranger to slip and fall. She doubted that she had the strength to pull them out of the river. Once the cat made it safely to where Honeystar stood, she walked over to them. A whiff of their scent confirmed the other cat was a molly.

"Hi!" chirped the molly. "I'm Caroline. Is this where you live? Sorry 'bout that."

Honeystar smiled. "No, it's alright," she said. "I'm Honeystar, leader of Forestclan."

"Oh, one of those clans?" asked Caroline. "Would you be alright if I joined? I've been…curious about them for a while."

Honeystar blinked. Crowcloud had been a stroke of luck and since him, no one had petitioned to join. She had assumed that she would have to go out and find cats on her own but if cats _wanted_ to join the clan… Well that changed things quite a bit. She simply had to find the right ones.

"I'd love it if you could join the clan," she said honestly. "But you'll have to receive a new name and learn the ways of the Warrior Code."

Caroline's tail twitched and she appeared indecisive. "Ummm…"

"If you join Forestclan," said Honeystar, "we will become your new family. You will have to take on a new name to symbolize your new loyalty. If you don't want to, then I can grant you safe passage out of my territory."

"No no," said Caroline, shaking her head. "I- I'll do it."

Honeystar let out a breath of relief. She had successfully recruited another member to her clan. "Then let's go home. I'll show you around. And then we'll decide on your new name."


	3. Moon 3

As Honeystar dragged her moss nest into the tunnel that led to her den (or rather, the leader's den as it would be where the next leader would sleep), she felt proud of her small but growing clan. Caroline had been renamed to Duckpelt after a few days and had thrown herself into the study of the Warrior Code, clan life, and her other duties as a warrior. Crowcloud, too, was a big help. Honeystar dropped the moss nest and smiled, remembering how the honey he had given her had helped immensely with the cough that had plagued her for the past quartermoon.

Looking around, Honeystar gave a nod of satisfaction. Crowcloud's den was connected to hers through a tunnel and she wanted to block it soon, but it could wait for now. At the moment, what was important was digging out a warriors' den, hunting, and patrolling for any potential threats or new recruits.

"How are you adjusting?" asked Honeystar to Duckpelt, who was lying with her legs underneath her body once out of her den.

"Well," replied Duckpelt slowly, "it's…better. I don't have to worry as much."

Honeystar looked at the brown-and-white warrior. "What do you mean?"

Duckpelt didn't reply as she thought. Finally, her right foreleg emerged to tap the ground. "A clan supports its members," she said. "I know that you'll fight and hunt for me; why wouldn't I do the same for you?" She gave a lopsided grin. "It seems weird to say that because the clan is so small, but you and Crowcloud have been nothing but kind and helpful since the day I joined."

Honeystar smiled. "That's what a clan does."

* * *

The moon passed uneventfully. The most interesting thing that happened was the shift between rainy and sunny skies. There were some encounters with clans along the border but for the most part, life was uninteresting. Honeystar was fine with this. So long as war or other disasters didn't affect her clan, she could be happy with the boringness. And so life went on.


	4. Moon 4

Forestclan needed more cats. Otherwise, it wasn't a clan. A clan of three cats, one a leader, one a medicine cat, and one a warrior, could not function for long. Honeystar had to recruit more aggressively. There had been a few chance encounters with loners but none of them had been willing to stay for long. Now she understood Crowcloud's comment about clans kidnapping cats. When they were expanding, almost any measure would be taken, she thought. But she had to remain honorable. She couldn't be known as just yet _another_ clan that forced loyalty to its cause.

Honeystar looked at her camp from the Speaker's Tree, the tree under which she had made her den. It would be a good place to call meetings and announcements from. "Duckpelt," she said, "you and I will be going on a patrol today. Hopefully, we'll find some recruits." Duckpelt dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Crowcloud," said Honeystar, turning to the black tom, "it would be great if you could at least start to block the tunnels." The tunnels she referred to were those linking the leader's den, the medicine cat's den, and the den that had been designated for elders. Duckpelt had taken one look and had said that they were likely part of an old warren but there was no need to worry as it looked to have been abandoned for a long time. Crowcloud nodded in acknowledgement.

Honeystar jumped down from the Speaker's Tree, leaping from branch to branch until she reached the ground. "Let's go," she told Duckpelt.

* * *

While Honeystar and Duckpelt were out on patrol, Crowcloud thought. "Now, how should I block those tunnels?" he asked himself. He had always found it easier to talk to himself as it kept his thoughts straight. "Ah, I know!" He sat up and stretched. He would have a long day ahead. "Rocks would work perfectly." Stretching and talking done, he was ready to go on the hunt for rocks.

For a while, all he did was look for small pebbles and larger rocks that he could hold in his mouth and brought them back to the camp. Once he had a large pile in front of him, he was ready to begin the long process of blocking the tunnels.

* * *

Duckpelt and Honeystar were returning from the patrol when the bushes rustled. "Did you hear that?" asked Duckpelt in a hushed voice.

Honeystar's ears flicked as they tried to pick up the sound. "Yeah," she replied quietly. "Cat or predator?"

"Cat, I think. A predator would have been louder."

"Not always."

Duckpelt's tail twitched in acknowledgement. She didn't have much experience with predators but she trusted her leader. Only two moons had passed but it felt like a lifetime. "You can come out!" she called, hoping that she was right when Honeystar glared at her. "We're friendly."

The bushes rustled again and a disheveled tom emerged. His long fur was golden-brown and his eyes were a lovely shade of green. "Are you clan cats?" he asked warily.

"Yes," said Honeystar, cutting off any reply Duckpelt could have given. "My name is Honeystar, leader of Forestclan. This is Duckpelt, warrior of my clan."

"I'm Fisher," replied the tom, still looking at the mollies with barely-disguised fear and hostility. "Am I _intruding_? Or can I keep fishing in peace?"

Honeystar's muzzle curled into a smirk. "How perceptive!" she said in a falsely cheery voice. She dropped the smirk quickly. "We aren't interested in chasing you out. On the contrary, we'd love to have you join."

"Why?" asked Fisher, a look of confusion replacing his fear.

"Because we're a new clan," said Duckpelt quickly, "And we need new members. Also, you seem really nice and we'd love to have you." She could almost hear Honeystar's mental groan. "I mean, you have a choice but it's also great because you'll never have to worry where your next nest will be or your next meal will come from and you'll make really good friends…"

Fisher hesitated but after a painfully long moment, stepped forward. "I'll try it out," he said with a voice that suggested he would come to regret his decision.

Duckpelt grinned. "Welcome to Forestclan!" she said.


	5. Moon 5

"It's time for me to visit the Moonpool," said Honeystar to her three clanmates. "We need more warriors and a deputy, besides." Though she still had all her nine lives-and she could vaguely remember the voice of the tom who gave them to her-she felt that it was best to be cautious. Additionally, what happened if she experienced a population boom and needed someone to manage patrols for her? Best to have a deputy who she knew well than someone who just came into the clan.

Crowcloud nodded with understanding. "Should I come with you?" he asked, turning inquisitive green eyes to her.

"No," she replied. "I think it's best if you kept preparing the camp for more cats." Her bitter voice betrayed her reluctance to use her medicine cat in this manner but she didn't see another option. A growing clan needed space and as no one was sick, and Duckpelt and Acornstream were hunting for the four of them, Crowcloud had no need to use his herbs or look for them. Hopefully, no one would become sick in the near future completely spoiling all of Honeystar's plans for expansion.

"Alright," said Crowcloud, betraying nothing in his voice or expression. He retreated to his den, presumably to continue blocking the tunnels.

"Duckpelt," said Honeystar, turning to the other molly, "you and Acornstream will go hunting. We need more food."

"Alright," said Duckpelt with a nod to Acornstream. "Let's go!"

Honeystar watched the two warriors bound out of the camp and shook her head with a smile. After Duckpelt had convinced the tom to stay in the clan, the two had become fast friends. He had shown incredible fishing prowess which had earned him his suffix, and was in the process of teaching the others how to fish. After all, he had said, why live next to a river if you wouldn't use it?

The leader sighed as she forcibly shook herself from her thoughts. The journey to the Moonpool was long and she would need to leave now if she wanted to arrive close to dusk.

By the time Honeystar got to the Moonpool, the moon was well above her. _At least I have some time,_ she thought. She lapped up some of the water and lay down to await her dreams. As before, she awoke to see mist surrounding her although she thought that she could make out shapes within it. "Cats of Starclan," she said, hearing a faint echo, "I have come to request a deputy who can lead the clan after my demise. Thank you for Crowcloud and my two loyal warriors, Duckpelt and Acornstream." When she awoke a second time, she shook herself and headed back to camp.

* * *

While Honeystar made the journey to the Moonpool, Duckpelt took it upon herself to teach Acornstream the basics of land hunting. While he was a poor hunter, he was an amazing swimmer and fisher which was gratifying considering he claimed to have been fishing when they first found him.

"What do you think of Honeystar?" asked Duckpelt curiously.

"She's nice," said Acornstream after a moment to think. "But not as nice as you." He flashed her a small smile and she smiled back.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, pleased, and Acornstream's smile turned into a grin. For a moment, she wondered if the comment meant something more. But she couldn't find enough courage to ask and the moment passed. "Alright," she said finally. "Here's the proper hunting crouch…"

* * *

Crowcloud muttered muffled complaints to himself as he transported the next few rocks to the tunnel. Building the camp was hard work but he was the only one who had enough time to focus almost exclusively on it. He didn't mind much, as it gave him time to think and sort out all of the new information he gathered by traveling the territory, but it was still hard work.

"Need some help?" asked an unfamiliar voice. Crowcloud looked up from his pile of rocks to see a white molly with black stripes and brilliantly-copper eyes. Her face was screwed up in an expression of concentration, as though she wasn't entirely sure why she was here. "I was just passing through and saw you with the rocks and…" Her tail twitched in a shrug.

"What's your name?" he asked.

The molly blinked, briefly startled. "Oh, my name's Phoebe. I came from the city."

"I'm Crowcloud," he responded, "medicine cat of Forestclan."

Phoebe grinned. "Then I'm in the right place!" she exclaimed. "I've just been hearing this little voice to explore the forest and I've heard all about the clans."

"Really?" asked Crowcloud drily. "Like what?"

"Well obviously that you need some help getting this place in order," she said with a sniff. "Where's the leader?" she asked more seriously.

"Just back," drawled Honeystar, emerging from the bushes that surrounded the camp. "Are you here to join the clan?"

Crowcloud looked up and dipped his head, acknowledging her return. "Seems to me that you're in need of a deputy and Phoebe over here has offered to help me clean up the camp…"

"Hey- wha- no I didn't say _that_!" Phoebe sputtered.

Honeystar chuckled. "If you want to join the clan, you'll need to change your name to symbolize your new life. And if you think you're up for it…I would be pleased to have a deputy who can take care of more _immediate_ matters."

"Such as?" inquired Phoebe.

"Patrols, for now. Make sure that we have enough food. Making sure that we're on good terms with the border clans."

Phoebe nodded, all lightheartedness gone. "It's a commitment, huh?" she said thoughtfully. After a moment, she nodded decisively. "Alright. Yeah. I'll do it. I'll join."


	6. Moon 6

While Forestclan's camp wasn't quite finished, after six moons it had come quite close. The tunnels had finally been blocked off and the dens had been expanded to the point where more than twenty cats could safely reside in the clan. The only thing left to do was to make nests, as almost everyone had been sleeping on the ground rather than on moss and leaves, and to recruit more cats.

"Birchnose," called Honeystar from the Speaker's Tree, "I'd like you to go on patrol and see if you can find anyone willing to join the clan."

"Okay!" exclaimed the deputy, tail twitching with excitement. Though young, she had claimed to have raised another molly's kits and had taken the organization of the clan in stride, which pleased Honeystar. Truly she was lucky to have such an efficient deputy.

"Acornstream and Duckpelt," Honeystar continued, "you're going hunting." Duckpelt nodded and Acornstream's eyes glittered. Honeystar looked at them directly and they shied away from her stare. "Hunting." The pair nodded, if somewhat embarrassed, and then trotted out of camp together, talking about something that she couldn't hear from her perch. A moment later, Birchnose left the camp to mark the borders.

Honeystar leaped down, moons of practice allowing her to flow gracefully from branch to branch. Landing on the ground, she smiled at Crowcloud. "I guess it's just us two," she said cheerfully. "Let's keep setting up the camp!"

* * *

It took some doing but finally Acornstream managed to talk Duckpelt into going fishingIt took some doing but finally Acornstream managed to talk Duckpelt into going fishing. While land-hunting was vital, the River was also vital because it would likely be a helpful resource during leaner times.

"I don't really like swimming or fishing," said Duckpelt reluctantly as they walked, fluffing out her fur in preparation for the cold water.

"But what if the territory floods?" asked Acornstream. "We're so close to the River that it's a possibility. And then you'll need to know how to keep your head above the water."

Duckpelt sighed. "That doesn't mean I have to _like_ it."

"I'll start with the basics," he suggested. By this point, they had reached the banks of the river and were standing a cat-length away. "Fishing's pretty easy and you shouldn't get more than your paws wet." And so the lesson started.

* * *

Birchnose padded through the forest, every sense on alert. She was a good tracker, as she had bragged about and proven to Honeystar, and felt that if there was any trouble nearby, she would sniff it out easily.

She looked around, admiring the greenleaf sun that shone through the leaves. She had never seen such a beautiful sight when she had lived in the city, and a rush of gratitude shot through her at Honeystar's welcome. She paused and sat down, sighing to herself with delight. _Sometimes,_ she thought, _it's nice to be alone for a few moments and just…look around. Like this._ While she loved her new home, even with the few members it had she was still used to being alone more often than not. It gave her time to think about things such as what was going on between Acornstream and Duckpelt.

Birchnose giggled to herself, the sound muffled by the trees. It was clear to her that Acornstream cared for Duckpelt through his eagerness to be alone with her, the little gifts he brought her, and his tenderness towards her. Though the silver tabby couldn't tell if Duckpelt returned his affections, she thought that Duckpelt would be foolish not to notice and take advantage of this tom who clearly wanted nothing more than to be the love of her life.

Birchnose stood suddenly, startling a mouse that had been hidden nearby. It ran away and she debated chasing after it before catching an odd scent. "Hmm," she said aloud. "That's new." She decided to attempt to track it as far as it could go before she returned to report to Honeystar. The patrol was soon resumed with a new spring in her step.

* * *

It was only a few days later when Acornstream decided to confess. He had liked Duckpelt almost from the moment they met, as her easy grace and confidence made him more confident to speak his mind around her. But this was the one area in which he was inexperienced. Most of his life had been spent as a loner and certainly no clowder had ever invited him to stay for long as they feared toms and their aggressiveness towards kits that were not theirs. But he had to know, had to try.

Duckpelt was luxuriating atop of a stump that Honeystar claimed would be reserved as the elders' den, looking radiant with her dust-brown fur shining with hints of dark brown and gold. Acornstream grabbed a thrush from the fresh-kill pile and began to walk over to her. Midway, he froze. How would he say this? He didn't want to make a fool of himself!

The beautiful molly glanced over at him and brightened, sparing him from his misery. "C'mere!" she exclaimed, shifting to make room for him. "Is that thrush only for you or can I have a bite?"

"Y-yeah, I was bringing it to share," stammered Acornstream, trying to make up for his momentary panic. He padded over to the stump and jumped up with a small hop, glad his muscles responded. "Here." He pushed it over to her and watched with some satisfaction as she bit into it with evident pleasure.

"One of your catches, right?" she asked, pausing to lick her whiskers clean.

Acornstream shook his head. "I think that was Crowcloud's, actually. You know I'm better with fish," he said with a bashful grin.

Duckpelt nudged him playfully. "Aww, you're good with everything! Don't aim for the trees-aim for the stars!"Acornstream chuckled. Even if he couldn't confess, at least she didn't seem to think any less of him. And her opinion was all that mattered to him. Above else, that was what he desired.


	7. Gathering 1

Honeystar arrived at the Gathering, small clan behind her. "Please be careful," she murmured, "and remember not to say too much about Forestclan." She had said this before they left, of course, but it made her feel better to say it again. Her clanmates scattered to find someone to talk to and she made a beeline for the tall rock dominating the clearing. That was were the leaders would be gathered…she hoped. When she arrived, the chatter and exchange of names allowed her to relax. She was in the right place.

"Hello," she said cautiously, nodding to everyone she could see. "I'm Honeystar of Forestclan. I'm pleased to finally meet all of you." She hoped that the others wouldn't see it as overly formal. A russet-brown tabby tom approached her and she shuffled her feet nervously.

"Honeystar of Forestclan, eh?" he said in a friendly tone. "Well, howdy! I'm Briarstar of Thicketclan." He flashed her a smile and his whiskers twitched with evident excitement. However, there was a subtle tension to his body that made Honeystar wonder if everything was well. His smile was infectious, though, and she smiled back.

"Hello," she said warmly. "Thicketclan? Your territory sounds very safe, although I'd imagine that there's lots of burrs to comb your fur with," she joked.

Briarstar chuckled. "Yes, it's awfully safe!" he said. "Although a bit muddy…" He frowned, lifted a paw, and began to clean it before he put it down, looking embarrassed. Honeystar grinned with amusement. It was an subconscious habit, it seemed. "Heh, whoops!" he said.

"It's alright," Honeystar assured him. "I'm afraid that my clan's territory isn't nearly as grand," she said. "All we've got is a giant River that nearly drowned Duckpelt." She shook her head, remembering Acornstream's sheepish report. "Is this your first Gathering? It's mine."

Briarstar tilted his head and didn't speak for a moment. "Actually, I've been to a few Gatherings," he said finally. "This would be…" He made a chirping noise as he thought. "My third," he concluded. "Since this is your first, I assume you're new around here? Thicketclan gives you a warm welcome!" His laugh was hearty although cut short as he began to nibble at the mud between his claws again.

"Indeed I'm new," she agreed. "Thanks for the welcome." Her whiskers twitched when she saw him go at his paw again. "Must be tasty, eh?" she said in a light tone. "Anyways, my clan formed just a few moons ago. Not much has happened since then."

Briarstar made a face, spitting out a bit of grass and mud. "Not tasty, just necessary."

Honeystar heard someone new speaking and turned to see a white molly with black spots introduce herself as Whisperstar. "Hello, Whisperstar," called Honeystar cordially. "I'm Honeystar of Forestclan and this cat over here is Briarstar of Thicketclan."

The russet tabby turned in the same direction and also called out a friendly greeting. "Hello! Welcome to your first Gathering!"

"Do you have any news to report?" continued Honeystar. "That's what Gatherings are for, I believe."

Briarstar glanced at her and something in his face seemed to change. "The announcements happen later," he said. "Normally, I let the larger clans speak up first. Then, I'll put myself in there. There we announce important events, new allies, new enemies…and any wars." He added the last bit a little nervously as he glanced around, evidently looking for someone.

"Have any wars been announced recently?" asked Honeystar nervously. Before Briarstar could reply, Whisperstar spoke.

"Thank you, Honeystar and…err…what is your name?" she asked Briarstar.

"Briarstar of Thicketclan. Good to meet you!" he replied.

Whisperstar nodded and continued. "And I do believe I'll let the other leaders start, to get a…feel of what I'm to say."

"Yeah, that might not be such a bad idea," Honeystar said. "Let the bigger ones talk, then introduce ourselves. We'll get more information that way."

Briarstar's eyes briefly flickered to the other leaders surrounding them before he spoke. Whisperstar followed his gaze. "I think the most recent war was between Beechclan and Tumbleclan," he said. "That was announced last Gathering." He craned his neck once again, clearly searching for the leaders of those clans. He looked discomfited and he shuffled his paws.

Honeystar nodded with relief. She didn't know either clan. But that wasn't saying much, considering she had only just met Briarstar and Whisperstar. "Are their leaders here?" she asked. "I don't know almost anyone here!" Before either Briarstar or Whisperstar could reply, a hush fell over the leaders. A ginger tom stepped out from the crowd and began to speak. The announcements had begun.

"Caveclan has several things to report tonight," he said. "Gingerface was killed in the war between Beechclan and Tumbleclan, and Deerpelt and Fireface were lost in the recent flooding." Murmurs of sympathy came from the crowd but some snarls could be heard too. "Onto the good news," the Caveclan leader continued. "Juniperfoot and Harespring have become mates and we've had a few new apprentices since the last Gathering. They're learning quickly and will be warriors before we know it." Announcements finished, the ginger tabby leaped off the rock and flicked his tail as a signal to his clanmates to leave.

Briarstar stepped away from Honeystar and Whisperstar, glancing at them apologetically. "It's time to say our announcements," he said quietly. He padded up to the front of the crowd and cleared his throat before speaking. "Thicketclan has had a mild leafbare. A flood has threatened our camp, but didn't take anyone. We welcome Foxpoppy, Mothflower, Nour, Russetpaw, Burnetpaw, and Wolfpaw into our ranks. Sunpaw and Morningpaw have become Sunfoot and Morningleaf. Additionally, we would like to extend an offer of alliance to Forestclan. That is all." He stepped back and sent Honeystar a hopeful smile. "I think I'll be going now," he said. "See you soon!" He slipped away from her and disappeared into the crowd.

A ginger tabby molly with white toes stepped up next. "Hemlockheart and Hurricanejaw recently became warriors. Bayfur and Stagstep's kits, Gorsekit and Icekit, recently became apprentices. We've also had three more litters!" Some cheers were heard from the crowd. "I had Strawberrykit, Beekit, Wrenkit, and Acornkit, Sunnyflower had Sparkkit, and Birdsong had Snakekit and Sandkit. Sadly, we lost one of our elders, Rosie." The molly accepted the murmured condolences and stepped back to let other leaders speak.

A pale-furred molly stepped up next. "Greetings," she said. "I am Heronstar of Gustclan. I do not have much to say, bar for announcing the founding of our clan and the welcoming of Chubtail and Boulderdash into our admittedly somewhat limited ranks." A few chuckles were heard. "I am glad for all your kits and new warriors." Heronstar stepped back and faded into the crowd.

A gray-and-white tom pushed aside some other leaders and looked around nervously. "We have welcomed a medicine cat and a new warrior in our ranks since the last Gathering, Fawnthroat and Moonshadow. One of our cats almost drowned in the flood but," he added quickly, "has survived and is now recovering in camp. And that's about it." After a short pause, he added: "Oh, and Swallowclan is always looking for new allies in case anyone is interested."

Another leader, a ginger-and-white molly stepped up. _How many leaders are there?_ Honeystar wondered. "We haven't had many changes since the last Gathering," said the other molly leader. "We do have one issue with foxes, but we are working on a plan to drive them out." As the molly stepped back, Honeystar stepped up. Though she was nervous, she reminded herself that this was only her first Gathering.

"Forestclan may be a new clan," she said, forcing her voice to ring across the clearing, "but we are growing. My deputy is Birchnose, medicine cat is Crowcloud, and our two warriors are Acornstream and Duckpelt. We accept Thicketclan's offer of an alliance and wish them well." She paused for a moment. Was there anything else she wanted to say? Yes. "Forestclan is willing to extend the offer of an alliance to any and all clans." She nodded to the other leaders in a friendly manner. "We have nothing more to say." And with that, she leaped down from the rock, waving her bushy tail to signal to her clanmates that it was time to leave. Once she had gathered everyone, they left and it wasn't until the next morning that they arrived back in their camp.

* * *

While Honeystar talked with Briarstar and Whisperstar, Acornstream and Duckpelt wandered the crowd together. It was their first Gathering and they were both impressed by the amount of cats there were. So many cats, and so many clans together! Duckpelt spotted a silver tabby and nudged Acornstream. "They seem lonely," she said. Was the cat a tom or a molly? She couldn't tell because she was too far to discern their scent. "Let's go talk to them!"

Acornstream followed Duckpelt's gaze. "Sure," he sighed. "Why not?"

The pair padded up to the cat and stopped. Duckpelt took the initiative as she could tell that Acornstream was intimidated. "Hi," she said. "I'm Duckpelt and this is Acornstream." She motioned to her clanmate with her tail. "We're from Forestclan. Who're you and where are you from?"

The silver tabby tom looked up. "Hello," he said slowly and a bit uncertainty. "I'm Birchwing, and I'm from Leafclan. It's good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you too," replied Acornstream, looking slightly more confident. "What's Leafclan like?" he asked. "I've never met anyone from a different clan."

Duckpelt's ears flicked forward to listen better. "How big is Leafclan, too?" she asked. She assumed that there were more than Forestclan, of course. Maybe fifteen, twenty cats. The normal size of a clowder.

"Well…" Birchwing hesitated. "Well, it's nice. Territory's nice. It's forest with some fields. And yeah, it is kinda big. And Forestclan?"

"We're based in a forest," said Duckpelt. "It's beautiful. The pattern of sunlight through the trees…" Her voice was wistful as she thought of her new home. It certainly was a beautiful place.

Acornstream nodded in agreement. "So far, we don't have many warriors but the ones we do have are very nice." He nudged Duckpelt with a goofy smile on his muzzle. "How many cats are in your clan?"

Birchwing paused before stating proudly: "Leafclan currently has thirty one members."

Duckpelt's mouth opened in surprise for a brief moment. Thirty one was far more than she had imagined! "Th-that's a lot of cats!" she exclaimed. "But is must be easier to hunt that way," she mused. "How many young cats-kits and apprentices-are there?" Beside her, Acornstream looked nothing but amused. Birchwing's whiskers twitched with amusement, too.

"Yes, it does make hunting easier," said the Leafclan tom. "We have five kits and five apprentices."

"Sadly," said Acornstream, "we don't have any kits or apprentices." He glanced at Duckpelt and she cocked her head at him. _What?_ she tried to send him. But nothing happened and she turned back to Birchwing.

"How cute are the kits?" asked Duckpelt. Before Birchwing could answer, the crowd hushed and the leaders began to speak. The announcements went on for a long time but finally, Honeystar jumped down from the rock.

"I wish you and your clan nothing but good," Acornstream told Birchwing. "And I hope to see you again." Then, he and Duckpelt followed Honeystar home.


	8. Moon 7

Though the night was ending and Honeystar wished to hurry home, Birchnose wanted to explore the scent she had caught earlier in the moon. She _needed_ to know.

"Honeystar," she asked quietly, padding up to the clearly-exhausted leader, "may I pursue a scent I found earlier? I don't want to lose it and we've already lost so much time."

Honeystar murmured something that sounded like an affirmative so Birchnose took off on her own, sending a silent prayer to the ancestors so that she may be protected from harm.

* * *

Before Honeystar could collapse in her now-completed den, she forced herself to lean against the base of the Speaker's Tree. Birchnose was off following some scent and the leader wished she had even half of her deputy's energy. The Gathering had sucked everything out of her and now she could hardly stand.

"You're free to have the day off," she murmured to nobody in particular before slinking into her den and collapsing in her nest to sleep the day away.

"I'm going to look for herbs," she heard Crowcloud announce. "Is anyone…" A moment of silence followed. "I suppose I'll be alone, then."

* * *

Acornstream could barely contain his glee when Honeystar announced that they were all to have a day off. And with Birchnose away, he could take Duckpelt hunting. His fur bristled with fear but he forced himself to stay calm. Today, he would do it. Even with his weariness from the Gathering, nothing could stop him.

The two were nearing the River when he finally gathered enough courage to ask. "Duckpelt," he said turning to her, "will you be my mate?" Y _ou're the most beautiful molly in my life,_ he wanted to say, but the words stuck in his throat. Duckpelt hesitated and he feared the worst.

"Yes!" she exclaimed joyfully, touching her nose to his.

Acornstream let out a strangled purr and returned the gesture. He started to shake with incredulity. He did it. _He did it and now had the most wonderful cat as his mate._ He could hardly believe his luck.

The two of them stayed together for some time longer before they returned to camp midday, ready for a nap.

* * *

As Birchnose searched the territory for the rogue, she began to have an uneasy feeling of being watched. But whenever she looked around, there was no sign of anyone nearby. Finally, feeling tired and wanting to know if her instincts were correct, she called out: "Hello? Anyone there? I won't bite." Nothing happened and she lay down. If there really was nothing, she might as well take a nap.

What seemed like moments later, she opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the golden fur in front of her. The fur moved backwards rapidly and she quickly stood, her mind clearing of its fuzziness. In front of her stood a small golden tom with an odd face. Despite the obvious fear-scent coming from him, he exhibited remarkable control over his physical features.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," she said sincerely. "I didn't expect anyone to be there."

"N-no it's okay," the tom squeaked. "I shouldn't have stood so close to you."

 _Braver than he appears,_ Birchnose thought, _if he hasn't fled already. I'll have to try to take him in._ Out loud, she said, "You do know that you're trespassing on Forestclan's territory?"

The tom gave a brief shake of his head.

"Well, right now we're interested in recruiting cats so if you're willing, I could take you to our camp and let you join the clan."

"What does that mean?"

"Well for one, you'll have to change your name. What is your name?" asked Birchnose, suddenly curious.

"A-apple."

 _A loner name. Definitely not a city cat._ "Well you look young so we'd probably give you a mentor so that they can teach you how to fit into the clan and how to be better at hunting, fighting, and other things like that."

Apple looked almost delighted and seemed to be struggling to contain a smile. "What would I have to do?"

Birchnose cocked her head. "Well…learn? Be the best clanmate you can be, I guess."

The young tom's head bobbed slightly as he thought. "…okay," he said finally. "Take me to your leader."

* * *

A couple of days later, once Apple had been introduced to the other members of the clan and Honeystar had some time to deliberate on who would be his mentor, the tiny clan gathered around the Speaker's Tree, looking up at the golden-furred leader who sat in one of the lower branches.

"We've gathered here today," Honeystar said, voice echoing through the clearing, "to celebrate our first apprentice joining the clan. Apple has shown interest in our ways and so I have decided on his mentor." The clan was silent as it waited for her to announce who the lucky cat would be. Apple, who waited just under the tree, shook with mild fear.

"I would like to ask Acornstream to join Apple under the Tree."

The surprised warrior took a few cautious steps before sitting down next to Apple, giving the younger tom a warm smile.

"Acornstream, you were once a loner like Apple, and I believe that you will have valuable insights in helping him adjust to the clan and learn our ways. I wish you to pass on your wisdom and humor, for it will be needed." Honeystar smiled and her tail twitched. "To conclude this ceremony, I would like to welcome our new apprentice, Applepaw, whose name now indicates the way his paws will be walking the path of the clans that our ancestors before once walked."

Acornstream turned to Applepaw and the two touched noses, an acknowledgement of their new statuses as mentor and apprentice. The other cats began to cheer Applepaw's name: "Applepaw! Applepaw!"

After a few repetitions of the chant, Honeystar let out a loud _meow_ and the clan stilled. "You are now dismissed." She jumped down from the Tree nimbly and smiled at the two toms. Ceremony concluded, the clan now split up to perform their separate activities.


	9. Medicine Cat Gathering 1

Midway through the moon, Crowcloud wished to visit the Moonpool to get some advice. He had noticed that Duckpelt was behaving oddly and after seeing how she acted around Acornstream, realized that she was likely pregnant. _Don't worry,_ he thought to himself. _She's still got some time, if she even if pregnant._ As he reached the Moonpool, he was shocked to see other cats gathered there. Suddenly, he became more nervous and embarrassed. Of _course_ other medicine cats would gather privately! There had to be a time to share remedies and news without the potential interference of leaders. He noticed an brown-and-white tom and a younger cat who seemed to be his apprentice walk up to the tom muttered something and Crowcloud decided to go up to them. He didn't know anyone, and they seemed friendly.

"Hi," he said awkwardly. "I'm Crowcloud of Forestclan."

The younger cat flicked her ear and turned to him. "Hi there!" she said kindly. "I'm Shadepaw of Pineclan. It's nice to meet you." She glanced at her mentor and her expression looked briefly confused before she coughed quietly.

"Ah, hey there," the other said cooly. "And I'm Weaselstorm. Now if you'll excuse me…" He bowed his head to Crowcloud, who nodded back, and stalked over to another cat.

Shadepaw sighed. "H-he can be a bit of a grump, sometimes," she mumbled. "Anyway," she said in a brighter tone, "how's Forestclan? I don't think I've ever heard of it."

Crowcloud turned back to the young molly. "Oh, well," he said, "Forestclan's doing well. It's a new clan, yeah." He grinned, remembering the events of the past moon. Between training the young rogue that Birchnose had found and Duckpelt's possible pregnancy, the tiny clan had been very busy. "Well, we might be due to have our first litter of kits soon, and I hope everything will go well. There isn't much going on otherwise." Shadepaw grinned and he paused for a moment. What else…oh. "What about Pineclan?" he asked.

"I'm glad things are going well," Shadepaw replied, grin fading to a soft smile. "Congratulations on the kits, too; our clan just had two litters." Her tail tip flicked. "I think we're doing pretty good… It's a nice greenleaf so far for us." She trailed off, seemingly unsure of what else to say.

"Thanks," said Crowcloud, almost glowing with pride. Now he just had to help Duckpelt make it through her first litter… "It's also been a nice greenleaf for us. The prey is running-and swimming-well. Acornstream is the only one in the clan who can fish, though. I don't know how he stands it. Water is so cold!" _And wet,_ he thought with amusement. _Of course it's wet._ Shadepaw laughed and he felt proud of himself. "Is this your first medicine cat Gathering?" he asked, changing the topic.

"I'm sorry," Weaselstorm said, butting into the conversation, "but we must leave. Shadepaw and I have a ways to travel."

Crowcloud dipped his head noticing for the first time how light the sky was getting. He almost groaned; he wouldn't have slept for almost two days by the time he came home. "I wish you well," he said, turning to leave, "and hope to meet again."


End file.
